


you need to calm down

by Alice_Prongs



Series: Jily One-Shots [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Jilytober 2019, Mutual Pining, but james is a good captain, james likes it, lily is bossy, quidditch matches are stressful, they're so sweet i want to puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Prongs/pseuds/Alice_Prongs
Summary: "You need to eat, James Potter,” she said, reaching over and pushing his plate closer to him.“Evans, I swear I'd eat if I could.”“I'm going to shove those eggs down your throat.”He widened his eyes. “What is wrong with you today?”orlily evans is all james potter needs to calm him down and get his act together in the morning before a quidditch match. he might be completely in love with her. don't tell anyone.





	you need to calm down

**Author's Note:**

> now that i've started, i'm not stopping. even if it's the last day of jilytober. IT'S THE 31ST OKAY? I'M CRYING AND I WANT HAPPY JILY. i hope you guys enjoy this smaller, silly piece. this came to me completely ramdomly, but it was fun writing it. let me know what you think! and again, i'm sorry for this half-assed attempt at jilytober, i suck.
> 
> title is from taylor swift's you need to calm down, because well...

The match was against Slytherin today. James was sure they'd win (it was his last year in Hogwarts and as Quidditch Captain and he'd be damned if he let the snakes win anything). Still, he could barely eat. It was like this since third year, when he had finally made it into the team. His stomach revolted every morning before he got onto the field, no matter if it would be an easy or hard match. So he stared into his plate of eggs, not able to muster up the will to shove them into his mouth.

He was startled out of his reverie by someone sitting across from him with a loud thump. He looked up, and found Lily Evans's eyes glaring at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, putting her bag next to her on the bench, crossing her arms and looking threateningly at him.

“Good morning to you too, Evans,” he drawled, trying to sound ironic and suave, but probably coming out as grumpy and idiotic.

“Don't give me that. You need to eat, James Potter,” she said, reaching over and pushing his plate closer to him.

He groaned. “I can't.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, you can. You have a match to win, and you’ll need a full stomach to do it.”

“Evans, I swear I'd eat if I could.”

“I'm going to shove those eggs down your throat.”

He widened his eyes. “What is wrong with you today?”

She glared at him again and didn't answer. After a few seconds, he surrendered and, grumbling, ate a bite of the eggs.

The triumphant smile on Lily's face was almost enough to calm his stomach.

Across from him, she started eating as well, and James had to try really hard not to creepily admire her while they finished breakfast. Her hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head, leaving the freckles scattered over her face and shoulders completely on display. She had a golden lion painted on her right cheek and two straight red lines on her left. Her green eyes shone in contrast and he was pretty sure she had never looked this mesmerizing before.

And then she looked up from her plate and her eyes were on his and he had no idea how to react. “Everything okay?” she asked, tilting her head to the side with a frown.

James felt his cheeks heating up as he sputtered an apology, eyes wide and his hand sinking into his hair before he could control it.

Bloody hell, he was an idiot.

Thankfully, he was saved from the embarrassment of coming up with an explanation by his teammates arriving and calling him to the dressing rooms. He waved goodbye to her, flustered, and rushed away after them, barely seeing the fond smile she sent his way.

He was pretty sure Sirius would somehow find out about this ridiculous scene and he would never hear the end of it.

Now, though, he had to focus on his team and the match they had to win.

***

It had ended after a grueling amount of time, but James landed on the ground with a smile on his face and a pleasant soreness in his limbs that were a perfect indication of the match they had just gone through.

270 to 40 for Gryffindor.

The crowd was roaring, his teammates were descending on him with pats on the back and shouts of victory, the Slytherins were slouching out of the field with beautiful scowls on their faces and James was elated. They had crushed it. His team had played flawlessly, passing the ball between them like it was child’s play, scoring with amazing throws and he couldn’t be more proud.

Marlene Mckinnon, clad in her keeper uniform, descended on him with a giant hug and he spun her around, laughing. He put her down as the Marauders approached him, making a party already. He saw little Jennifer Gardener, his brilliant seeker, being raised onto other Gryffindor’s shoulders just as Sirius threw his arm around his shoulders.

“Way to make us proud, Prongs,” he yelled. “The snakes left with their faces melting with disgust.” Then he threw his arms around Marlene and James turned around to talk to the rest of his friends and there she was.

Lily Evans, with a smudged golden lion on her right cheek and two scrubbed away red lines on her left one, was standing right in front of him with a smile that glowed more than the Snitch. James couldn’t help but smile along with her, his hand jumping to his sweaty hair.

“Congratulations, James,” she said, coming closer to him.

With the smaller distance between them, he had to look down at her and she had to look up at him due to their height difference. He had always loved how short she was.

“Thank you, Evans,” he answered, ducking his head. She chuckled and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Blimey, if she only knew just how in love with her he was, she wouldn’t be doing this to him.

She tilted her head, smile morphing into a smirk. “Was I mistaken or did you dedicate one of your goals to me?” she asked and he felt his neck flushing from more than the heat from the match.

So, she had seen that.

He smirked, trying to come out as cheeky and probably failing at it. “You forced me to eat, didn’t you? I felt like I owed you, as a thank you.”

She blinked and he was speechless as she took another step closer to him. Their chests were grazing each other and all James Potter could see was Lily Evans’s freckles.

Lily Evans’s lips.

“I owe you a thank you, too, then,” she said in a low voice. The only reason he could hear her was because their faces were millimeters away. He tried hard not to focus on that fact.

He was about to tell her that she didn’t need to thank him for anything when she closed the distance between them.

_Oh_. He really was a bloody idiot.

Lily Evans kissed him like she had wanted to do it for a long time. Her arms encircled his body and her hands sank into his hair like she didn’t care that he was sweaty. Her mouth moved against his like she didn’t care that they were surrounded by other Gryffindors, including all of their friends. She pressed her body up to his like she didn’t care that everyone was catcalling and hooting at them.

He kissed her back without caring about anything either, because this was Lily Evans, and kissing her felt more like a dream than he had ever imagined it would.

Honestly, if Lily kept this up, she wouldn’t have any trouble getting him to eat before a match ever again. He’d gladly devour whole plates of eggs and score dozens of goals with every ounce of dedication in his veins if this was what waited for him after winning.


End file.
